Black Heart, White Rose
by theflailingpen
Summary: Now that they had saved Gaia again Yuffie had returned to Wutai, but not for long. With constant pressure from her father to marry, she returns to Edge. Now that she was back, what was there for her to do? Besides getting in trouble of course.
1. Prologue: Get out of my hair!

Yuffie smiled as she heard the dull thrum of the Sierra. She grabbed the small bag filled with her meager possessions and dashed to the door. Finally, she would be free of this dull city, of her dull suitors, and her dull father. She was finally free. Well, almost. She felt the strong arm of Staniv grab her from behind.

"Lady Kisaragi, you are a princess of Wutai," He said, dragging her back into the pagoda, "It is not befitting for you to rampage all over Gaia with your newfound friends."

Yuffie did what any girl would do in that situation. She very befittingly kicked him in the crotch, causing him to double over. She made a mad dash for the door and through Wutai, grabbing the ladder dangling from the Sierra. She looked down to find her father, face red and blotchy from anger.

"Yuffie!" Godo screamed, "Get down here right now!"

She stuck out her tongue at the ever-shrinking form of her father, then began the climb up the ladder.

"Nice job Yuffie!"

She looked up to see Denzel, offering her a hand. She grabbed it, pulling herself up over the side of the Sierra. She didn't remember him being taller than her last time she saw him...

"Thanks," She said, dropping her bag when the ship jerked violently. She dropped to her knees, stomach already churning.

"Don't worry," Denzel said, "Just a pocket of air...Yuffie, are yo-"

She leaned over the side of the ship, politely upchucking her lunch. It landed on her fathers face.

"Five points," She said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 1: The battle ensues!

**Hello, theflailingpen here, thanking you for choosing to read this fanfiction.**

**Tseng: Though what she really means is you better review.**

**Yuffie: She just might have to go all limit-break on you if you do that!**

**Me: Are you kidding? That's what the army of flaming-demon-moogles is for!**

**Tseng&Yuffie: glancesapprehensively**

**Me: Please review, advice is appreciated!**

**Flaming-demon-moogles: starecreepily**

Yuffie wiped the bar of Seventh Heaven clean, then gave it another good wipe just because. When would Tifa get back? It was only a few groceries! With the time she was taking, she must be buying half of Edge!

She glanced around the empty bar. Cloud was gone on yet another delivery. Marlene was staying with Barrett for the weekend down near Corel, which was now a booming center of trade thanks to his new energy buisness down there. Reeve was busy with the WRO, never having a lick of free time. Cid was probably tinkering with the Sierra, while Shera was taking care of the new baby. That's gonna be one messed up kid. Denzel, being a newfound grease monkey, was probably with Cid, helping him with the airship. Red was in Cosmo Canyon, doing whatever cat-beasts do to pass time. Yuffie was lying on a tabletop, watching the ceiling fan spin round and round.

"This sucks!" She yelled to no one in particular, "Why can't anything FUN happen while I'm here?"

The ceiling fan squeaked in response, sympathizing with her boredom.

"It's just, why don't I have any FUN friends!" She replied, pulling a materia out of her pocket.

The ceiling fan was silent, offended that she considered him boring. Maybe it was a her, as it was quite difficult to determine the sex of a ceiling fan.

"I mean, they CAN be fun, if you get them all together. Barrett and Cid always fight about random things, make WAY too many bets, and drink too much. Cloud is so oblivious to the fact that Tifa likes him that it's entertaining. Red always gets so ticked when Cait rides on him, but never says anything..."

She laughed at her reminiscing of the group. Most of the memories were funny ones.

The door dinged as it opened, the bell Marlene and Denzel bought echoing through the tiny bar. In stepped enough to ruin anyones afternoon.

"Hey, brat!"

Reno.

"What do you want Turkey?" She spat, looking at him upside down.

He walked up to her, Rude following close behind him.

"What if I said I wanted you?" Reno teased, leaning down, "What would you do then?"

Like hell she was gonna let nasty Reno steal her first kiss! She brought her legs over her head, kicking him in the face, then landed neatly beside him.

"What was that?" Yuffie asked, sticking a finger in her ear, "I don't speak Turkey, Turkey."

Reno growled angrily, then pulled out the closest chair.

"Brat," He said, "Get me a beer."

"Why should I?" She asked as Rude sat down.

"Because we're earning this hole-in-the-wall some gil." He spat angrily.

True...wouldn't want to deprive Tifa of her not-so-much-needed gil. Yuffie skipped over to the bar, pouring two steins of the famous Rocket Town brew. It was also the most expensive. Hey, they just said beer, they never said what kind. As Yuffie walked to their table, she bumped into the back of Reno's chair, spilling some of the brew in his lap.

"Dammit!" He yelled, standing up quickly, "Stupid brat!"

Yuffie sat the drinks down at the table, then quickly took shelter behind the bar. The door jingled yet again, signaling the arrival of another patron. One that Yuffie hadn't seen in years. She laughed to herself. He still had that silly crimson cloak. He probably would have that till the end of time.

...

Vincent stood outside Seventh Heaven, questioning his reason to be there. He hadn't seen any of them for the last two years, why should he come see them now? He knew though, that it wasn't the same without them. Before, Chaos had kept him company, filling his head with meaningless chatter. Now that he was gone, his head was filled with oppressive silence. It was daunting. For once in his life, he could hear his own thoughts. He tried going off, forgetting about them all. He knew, eventually they would all die, and he would live on for eternity.

Shut up Vincent, quit making excuses for everything.

He reached down and opened the door, his cape flaring behind him. Why was he not surprised to find the Turks? Why was he not surprised to find Reno of the Turks engaged with a certain ninja in a heated battle of throw-whatever-you-can-at-me-because-i'm-better-than-you?

"Vincent!" She yelled, "Finally!"

What? Had she been expecting him?

"You hit him from the back, 'kay?"

"I will not engage in your childish games." Vincent almost-whispered.

He walked in and sat down at an empty table, a spectator to the ensuing battle that would likely end with Tifa screaming at them all.

The door chimed yet again. Tifa pushed her way through the door, arms full with groceries. She paused when she saw the battle.

"RENO!" She screamed, causing even the fearless Valentine's hair to raise.

"Crap," He said, turning to find the door blocked.

"Get out..." Tifa growled, glaring at him.

Reno slapped down a wad of gil on the table, then ran out the door, Rude behind him, apologizing to Tifa on the way out.

"Yuffie!" Tifa screamed as the ninja attempted to sneak off up the stairs, "Get down here and clean this up!"

"What was that Teef?" She yelled from upstairs, "I'm afraid I can't hear you!"

They both knew that by now she had already slipped out the window and escaped into Edge. Vincent stood, picking up a bag of groceries that Tifa dropped.

"Vincent?" Tifa gasped, just now noticing him.

"Hello Tifa," He said, face emotionless.

But inside he was smiling.


End file.
